Something in the Closet
by Maiko2853
Summary: Something strange is in Wainfleet's closet, but no one believes him. And after being awoken four nights in a row, Trudy decides to show him he's imagining it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. James Cameron does.

**_Something in the Closet_**

It was 1:00 a.m. at Hell's Gate and everybody was asleep. Well… almost everybody.

Trudy was sleeping in her room until a knock on her door woke her up. She groaned out loud, but got up anyways. She slipped on her bra and boxers and opened her door to find Wainfleet looking at her with big eyes full of fear.

"Yes Wainfleet?" Trudy said through clenched teeth.

It had been four days on this night that Wainfleet had woken Trudy up at 1:00 to tell her he saw something move, drool, or shake in his closet.

"Well, um, it is just that in my closet-" But he was cut off by Trudy raising her hand to tell him to stop.

"Wainfleet."

"Yes Trudy?"

"STOP WAKING ME UP EVERY NIGHT AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING!" She yelled.

And with that, she slammed the door shut. Wainfleet looked down at the floor sadly and turned away to walk back to his room.

* * *

The next morning everybody was confused. Why you ask? Well, just read to find out.

Wainfleet was in the mess hall, lying on a bench with his toothbrush, toothpaste, pillow, and sleeping bag.

"But Wainfleet, why do you want to sleep on the bench?" Jake asked.

"It is the monster my closet!" Wainfleet cried.

"Um, dude? What Monster?" Jake questioned.

"He's talking about the one he imagined." Trudy replied.

"Uh, could you explain more?" Norm asked.

"Fine. Wainfleet has been waking me up for the past four nights at 1:00 in the morning. He keeps saying there is something moving, drooling, or shaking in his closet." Trudy finished.

"Wainfleet, that was probably a nightmare." Norm explained.

"Hey! Marine! I just got your new link equipment set up!" Grace yelled.

"YES!" Jake shrieked.

Trudy just gave him a blank look. Sometimes his eagerness to meet with Neytiri was far too obvious.

"Um, I got to get going. Bye Trudy! Bye Wainfleet!" And with that, Jake quickly wheeled off.

Norm just looked sheepishly at Trudy and Wainfleet before running after Jake.

"You would have to be CRAZY to stick your arm into my closet!" Wainfleet shouted.

"Yes…crazy…" Trudy muttered sarcastically.

"Trudy! What is the meaning of your rude tone?" Wainfleet half asked, half screamed.

"No offence Wainfleet, but you of all people shouldn't be talking about crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your imagination just gets a hold of you sometimes and then you tend to freak out."

"Like when!"

"Well, lets see, remember that time when you thought the floor was made of spiders after we watched that spider horror movie?"

"Your point being?"

"And that time when we all went out to eat and you saw the chef was going to boil the lobster so you took all of the lobsters from there tanks and stuffed them into your backpack?"

"Okay, so I-"

"And when you thought you could replace the chickens from the barn we visited with walnuts?"

FLASHBACK!

Wainfleet was holding all the chickens he could find from the chicken coop in his arms. He was saving the chickens from being killed, plucked, and boiled or fried. Or at least he thought so.

"Come Trudy! We must flee to the safety of the samson gunship! Where we will be able to fly and live safely in the mountains!"

"Hey! Who took the chickens?" A farmer screeched.

He glanced over and saw Wainfleet making a break for it with the chickens in his arms.

"Hey! Get back here with my chickens!"

END FLASHBACK!

"I believe I understand now Trudy." Wainfleet sighed.

"Okay, but look over those memories for now. I mean, this just plain stupid!" Trudy snarled.

"But Trudy! I am telling the truth!" Wainfleet exclaimed.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO YOUR ROOM AND OPENING YOUR CLOSET DOOR TO SHOW YOU THAT THERE IS NO MONSTER!" Trudy bellowed.

"Trudy! Please!" Wainfleet pleaded.

But it was to late. Trudy had already dragged him to his room.

"I'm going to open it." Trudy said coolly.

She walked over to Wainfleet's closet door.

"No! Trudy! Wait!" Wainfleet screamed.

"Opening it!"

"Trudy!" Wainfleet shrieked.

"Opening it!"

"Trudy! Please!" Wainfleet wailed.

Trudy's hand was on the closet doors handle.

"OMG, I'M GOING TO OPEN IT!" Trudy bellowed.

She threw the door open, and the next thing she knew, she was stepping, more like running, back next to Wainfleet. What she saw was a HUGE black furred creature with claws, sharp teeth, blood-red eyes, and a long spiked tail.

"Okay, so maybe you were right." Trudy confessed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review.

On a side note, this was originally going to be done with Parker and Quaritch, but I changed it because I thought it was funnier with Trudy and Wainfleet


End file.
